The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More specifically, the invention relates to devices and methods for ablating epicardial and pericardial tissue to treat cardiac arrhythmias such as atrial fibrillation. The methods can be applied in combination with a cardiac or thoracic surgical procedure to treat atrial fibrillation prophylactically in patients determined to be at high risk for developing atrial fibrillation as a sequella to the surgery.
Atrial fibrillation (AF) is a heart beat rhythm disorder (or “cardiac arrhythmia”) in which the upper chambers of the heart known as the atria quiver rapidly instead of beating in a steady rhythm. This rapid quivering reduces the heart's ability to properly function as a pump. AF is characterized by circular waves of electrical impulses that travel across the atria in a continuous cycle. It is the most common clinical heart arrhythmia, affecting more than two million people in the United States and some six million people worldwide.
Atrial fibrillation typically increases the risk of acquiring a number of potentially deadly complications, including thrombo-embolic stroke, dilated cardiomyopathy and congestive heart failure. Quality of life is also impaired by common AF symptoms such as palpitations, chest pain, dyspnea, fatigue and dizziness. People with AF have, on average, a five-fold increase in morbidity and a two-fold increase in mortality compared to people with normal sinus rhythm. One of every six strokes in the U.S. (some 120,000 per year) occurs in patients with AF, and the condition is responsible for one-third of all hospitalizations related to cardiac rhythm disturbances (over 360,000 per year), resulting in billions of dollars in annual healthcare expenditures.
AF is the most common arrhythmia seen by physicians, and the prevalence of AF is growing rapidly as the population ages. The likelihood of developing AF increases dramatically as people age; the disorder is found in about 1% of the adult population as a whole, and in about 6% of those over age 60. By age 80, about 9% of people (one in 11) will have AF. According to a recent statistical analysis, the prevalence of AF in the U.S. will more than double by the year 2050, as the proportion of elderly increases. A recent study called The Anticoagulation and Risk Factors in Atrial Fibrillation (ATRIA) study, published in the Spring of 2001 in the Journal of the American Medical Association (JAMA), found that 2.3 million U.S. adults currently have AF and this number is likely to increase over the next 50 years to more than 5.6 million, more than half of whom will be age 80 or over.
As the prevalence of AF increases, so will the number of people who develop debilitating or life-threatening complications, such as stroke. According to Framingham Heart Study data, the stroke rate in AF patients increases from about 3% of those aged 50-59 to more than 7% of those aged 80 and over. AF is responsible up to 35% of the strokes that occur in people older than age 85.
Efforts to prevent stroke in AF patients have so far focused primarily on the use of anticoagulant and antiplatelet drugs, such as warfarin and aspirin. Long-term warfarin therapy is recommended for all AF patients with one or more stroke risk factors, including all patients over age 75. Studies have shown, however, that warfarin tends to be under-prescribed for AF. Despite the fact that warfarin reduces stroke risk by 60% or more, only 40% of patients age 65-74 and 20% of patients over age 80 take the medication, and probably fewer than half are on the correct dosage. Patient compliance with warfarin is problematic, and the drug requires vigilant blood monitoring to reduce the risk of bleeding complications.
Electrophysiologists classify AF by the “three Ps”: paroxysmal, persistent, or permanent. Paroxysmal AF—characterized by sporadic, usually self-limiting episodes lasting less than 48 hours—is the most amenable to treatment, while persistent or permanent AF is much more resistant to known therapies. Researchers now know that AF is a self-perpetuating disease and that abnormal atrial rhythms tend to initiate or trigger more abnormal rhythms. Thus, the more episodes a patient experiences and the longer the episodes last, the less chance of converting the heart to a persistent normal rhythm, regardless of the treatment method.
AF is characterized by circular waves of electrical impulses that travel across the atria in a continuous cycle, causing the upper chambers of the heart to quiver rapidly. At least six different locations in the atria have been identified where these waves can circulate, a finding that paved the way for maze-type ablation therapies. More recently, researchers have identified the pulmonary veins as perhaps the most common area where AF-triggering foci reside. Technologies designed to isolate the pulmonary veins or ablate specific pulmonary foci appear to be very promising and are the focus of much of the current research in catheter-based ablation techniques.
Another area that has been identified as a location for arrhythmia-triggering foci is in the parasympathetic nerves that innervate the cardiac tissue as part of the autonomic nervous system. The normal function of the cardiac parasympathetic nerves is to slow down the heart rate in a relaxation response. However, fibrillated signals originating from the parasympathetic nerves can result in AF. The three main ganglia of the cardiac parasympathetic nerves are located in para-cardiac fat pads, the locations of which are shown in FIGS. 11A and 11B.                1. Ganglion A, located between the superior vena cava and the aortic root just above the right superior pulmonary vein;        2. Ganglion B, located between the right superior pulmonary vein and the right atrium; and        3. Ganglion C, located between the inferior vena cava and the right/left atrium.        
Ganglion B gives most of the cardiac parasympathetic innervation. Ganglion C gives origin to the main part of the AV nodal innervation. Most of the vagal efferent cardiac fibres pass through ganglion A and thence to ganglia B and C. Only a few efferent fibres directly enter the B and C ganglia. Therefore, it is feasible to achieve parasympathetic denervation by ablating ganglion B and AV nodal denervation by ablating ganglion C. However, ablation of ganglion A provides additional and significant sinus and AV node denervation. (Jose C. Pachon M, Enrique I. Pachon M, Juan C. Pachon M, Tasso J. Lobo, Maria Z. Pachon, Remy N. A. Vargas and Adib D. Jatene “Cardioneuroablation”—new treatment for neurocardiogenic syncope, functional AV block and sinus dysfunction using catheter RF-ablation Europace 2005 7(1):1-13; doi:10.1016/j.eupc.2004.10.003; Chiou C W, Eble J N, Zipes D P. Efferent vagal innervation of the canine atria and sinus and atrioventricular nodes. The third fat pad. Circulation 1997; 95: 2573-2584.)
Post operative AF is a significant problem for hospitals worldwide with no effective solution. AF is the most common morbidity event after coronary bypass grafting. It has been estimated that the incidence of AF following coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) surgery is between 25% and 40%. The rate is even higher for patients undergoing valve surgery either alone or in combination with CABG surgery. Although the AF may resolve itself within the first ten days following surgery, the problem is associated with high levels of morbidity during the post operative phase and can increase the cost of hospital stays by $20,000 or more.
Other patients at high risk for developing AF include patients with ventricular fibrillation, patients undergoing pulmonary lobectomy surgery, and patients with mitral valve disease or heart failure and patients over 70 years of age.
Because of a loss of atrioventricular synchrony, the people who suffer from atrial fibrillation and flutter also suffer the consequences of impaired hemodynamics and loss of cardiac efficiency. They are also at greater risk of stroke and other thromboembolic complications because of loss of effective contraction and atrial stasis.
Although pharmacological treatment is available for atrial fibrillation and flutter, the treatment is far from perfect. For example, certain antiarrhythmic drugs, like quinidine and procainamide, can reduce both the incidence and the duration of atrial fibrillation episodes. Yet, these drugs often fail to maintain sinus rhythm in the patient. Cardioactive drugs, like digitalis, Beta blockers, and calcium channel blockers, can also be given to control the ventricular response. However, many people are intolerant to such drugs. Anticoagulant therapy also combats thromboembolic complications, but does not eliminate them. Unfortunately, pharmacological remedies often do not remedy the subjective symptoms associated with an irregular heartbeat. They also do not restore cardiac hemodynamics to normal and remove the risk of thromboembolism.
Many believe that the only way to really treat all three detrimental results of atrial fibrillation and flutter is to actively interrupt all of the potential pathways for atrial reentry circuits.
One surgical method of treating atrial fibrillation by interrupting pathways for reentry circuits is the so-called “maze procedure” which relies on a prescribed pattern of incisions to anatomically create a convoluted path, or maze, for electrical propagation within the left and right atria. The incisions direct the electrical impulse from the SA node along a specified route through all regions of both atria, causing uniform contraction required for normal atrial transport function. The incisions finally direct the impulse to the AV node to activate the ventricles, restoring normal atrioventricular synchrony. The incisions are also carefully placed to interrupt the conduction routes of the most common reentry circuits. The maze procedure has been found very effective in curing atrial fibrillation. However, the maze procedure is technically difficult to do. It also requires open heart surgery and is very expensive. Thus, despite its considerable clinical success, only a few maze procedures are done each year.
Maze-like procedures have also been developed utilizing catheters which can form lesions on the endocardium to effectively create a maze for electrical conduction in a predetermined path. Exemplary catheters are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,609. Typically, the lesions are formed by ablating tissue with an electrode carried by the catheter. Electromagnetic radio frequency (“RF”) energy applied by the electrode heats, and eventually kills (i.e. “ablates”), the tissue to form a lesion. During the ablation of soft tissue (i.e. tissue other than blood, bone and connective tissue), tissue coagulation occurs and it is the coagulation that kills the tissue. Thus, references to the ablation of soft tissue are necessarily references to soft tissue coagulation. “Tissue coagulation” is the process of cross-linking proteins in tissue to cause the tissue to jell. In soft tissue, it is the fluid within the tissue cell membranes that jells to kill the cells, thereby killing the tissue.
Although cardiac ablation devices and methods are currently available, many advances may still be made to provide improved devices and methods for ablating-epicardial tissue to treat AF and other arrhythmias. For example, currently available devices can be difficult to position and secure on epicardial tissue to perform an ablation. Devices such as bipolar ablation clamps and others can ablate tissue only in very limited patterns, such as one or two straight lines. Ablation devices often have no means for shielding ablative energy, to avoid unwanted burning of tissues in the vicinity of the heart, such as the esophagus. Relatively few devices can be secured to epicardial tissue with sufficient force to allow for stabilization of the heart. And many ablation devices may not be introduced by minimally invasive means, thus requiring an open surgical procedure. Typically, therefore, current cardiac ablation procedures for AF treatment still require stopping the heart and using a cardiopulmonary bypass apparatus.
Therefore, a need exists for improved devices and methods for ablating epicardial tissue to prophylactically treat AF and other cardiac arrhythmias to improve patient outcomes following surgery. Preferably, such devices and methods would provide ablation adjacent to and/or encircling one or more pulmonary veins, to disrupt conduction pathways and thus partially or completely treat AF. Also preferably, such devices and methods would allow for minimally invasive ablation procedures, in some cases on a beating heart. Such devices might also provide additional advantages, such as advantageous ablation patterns, shielding of ablative energy and/or the like. At least some of these objectives will be met by the present invention.